Many modern electronic devices provide the capability of tracking physical activities by a user. Such electronic devices often display information associated with the physical activities to the user. Some techniques provide the ability to compare the physical activities of the user with physical activities of other users. Other techniques provide the ability to begin and end tracking of a physical activity. Other techniques provide the ability to set pace alerts for a physical activity. However, such techniques can be cumbersome and inefficient.